A Cure for Boredom
by insanemonkeyboy
Summary: When a beautiful woman appears to Macao with a promise that appeals to his less savory desires, he ends up turning Fairy Tail's world upside down. Now, with no way to turn back, most of the guild is suddenly dealing with life as the opposite gender! Fem!Natsu, Fem!Gajeel, Fem!Gray, Male!Erza, Male!Mirajane, etc. Pairings undecided. Will be a light-hearted fic. No Yaoi or Yuri.


****DISCLAIMER** I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima does****

So, eh, this is... Well, I wasn't planning to start another story, but this one just kind of kept begging and begging to be written, so I thought I'd explore it. Unlike the other gender-benders I wrote, this one involves most of Fairy Tail. Also, relationships will not immediately emerge. I am keeping options open, since this is kind of a unique situation. However, there are some relationships that will absolutely not happen.

1\. Fem!NatsuxSting. First, it's overdone. Second, ew.

2\. Any Yaoi or Yuri pairings.

3\. Fem!NatsuxMale!Lucy, for obvious reasons (to anyone who's read any of my work).

Other than that, I'm leaving pairings open and letting characters decide. This will be a light-hearted fic, so I'll avoid any dark themes. It will also be infrequently updated, just as a forewarning.

I think that's it for now. Read and review as always!

* * *

"You like what you see, eh?"

Macao just nodded, blood streaming from his nose at the perfect, springy, double D tits in front of his face. He was beginning to wonder if he died and went to heaven. Slowly, dumbly, he reached out his hand, wondering if it would be possible to get away with touching the heavenly mounds.

"Oh, such a naughty boy." Her tone was flirtatious, and accompanied by a giggle. Yet she withdrew from his reach, not making an attempt to cover her exposed chest. "Sorry, but you can't touch."

"What's the point then?" Though the blood wouldn't stop gushing, the sense of thrill, and the tent in his pants, started to diminish.

"What if I told you I knew a way you could see boobs every day, and even touch some?" She said, winking at him.

"I'd tell you I don't have that kind of dough," he deadpanned. It was true. Those damn hooker joints were getting more expensive by the minute.

"But this wouldn't cost any money," she said. "But, of course, there is a price…"

"A price other than money?" He was intrigued, yet suspicious.

"Of course. The price is an enormous amount of magic power. Under normal circumstances, nobody would be able to even use the method I'm about to show you, but you bear the mark of the Fairy Tail guild…"

"Go on," Macao said.

The girl looked around for a few minutes before returning her gaze to him. Her voice dropped to a furtive whisper. "The thing about this spell is that it's forbidden. I can't have anyone finding out I shared it with you, so you have to absolutely promise you won't tell anyone if you're discovered."

Macao stuffed another tissue in his nose to hold some of his blood in. "I promise, just let me in on the secret."

The girl giggled again. "Well, all you do is take this tome and read it somewhere in the guild. Make sure you do it when the maximum number of people are there, because it will require a lot of magic power to work. The scroll will drain a lot of magic power from you and everyone else there, but with the powerhouses Fairy Tail has you should be fine. Once it's finished, you'll be able to see boobs practically any time you want."

Macao looked at the tome. "I can't read this, it's in a language I don't understand…"

"Don't worry," the girl said, touching her creamy white cheek daintily with one hand as her thin lips curled into an amused smile. "Once you're near enough magic power, the tome will empower you to read and speak the words."

Macao shrugged, taking the tome the girl offered. It couldn't hurt to try, right? "Well, thanks I guess." A sudden thought occurred to him. "But why give this to me?"

"Have fun with it!" The girl said, then she disappeared into the alleyway quickly.

"That doesn't answer my question," Macao muttered. Now that he thought about it, the whole event had been kind of suspicious. The girl showed up out of nowhere while he was grabbing a couple drinks on the way to the guild, got him to come to the alley with him, and then out of nowhere this happened. Now that he thought of it, he didn't even get her name.

What did she look like again? If he had to describe her, he could certainly do that! She was at least a double D, though it was possible that her right side was a little bigger than the left. Just a hair. And of course they were flawless. Both of them. No pimples, moles, or even patchy spots. Yeah. Definitely the picture of perfection!

Whatever the case, it certainly couldn't hurt to open the tome in the guild. After all, if he couldn't read it, it wouldn't do anything, right? If he hurried, he should be able to get there before people started heading out for missions.

 **~~~~~~Fairy Tail Guild Hall~~~~~~**

Natsu was about to start another fight with Gray when the doors to the guild opened and Macao came in. The dark-haired man scanned the guild, as though looking for something. Natsu noticed the scent of alcohol on his breath.

"Man, starting early today old man?" He smirked.

"What? I only had one or two. Nothing wrong with starting your day with a stiff one," Macao retorted. He then scurried off toward the library.

"Man, what's with him?" Natsu wondered aloud. Then he shrugged. Maybe it was just another one of those days.

Just then Lucy came in, followed closely by Levy. They were chatting and laughing about some book they'd both read, but as soon as they were inside Levy excused herself and went toward the bar where Gajeel sat eating some silverware.

"Yo Luce, we're all here now. Wanna' go on a job?" Natsu asked, grinning at the blonde.

"Sure, where to?" Lucy asked, returning the smile as Gray and Erza approached.

"There's actually a good one in a town a couple hours from here," Erza said. She held a job request in her hand and seemed to be reading it. "I thought we could get on a train and…"

She trailed off as a glowing magic circle suddenly appeared under them, encompassing the whole guild. Natsu looked at it too, then noticed his magic power was suddenly going down. It was almost as though he were using it for a spell. Not nearly as painful as forcible extraction. But still, he shouldn't be using any at all. It must be the magic circle. It was using their magic for some kind of spell.

"Let's get out of here!" He said, rushing for the door. But something blocked him as he got to the outer edge of the circle, as though there were some invisible barrier. His magic power was draining fast now. In fact, he wasn't going to be able to stay awake much longer. To his left he saw Lucy slump to the ground. Moments later Gray followed, and he let his eyes close immediately afterward.

 **~~~~~~Location unknown~~~~~~**

"Loki, what kind of mischief have you been up to this time? Why is your appearance like a woman?"

"Oh, just a little harmless prank," a woman with shoulder-length black hair, large, almost too-perfect breasts, thin lips, and green eyes giggled. "Nothing for you to concern yourself with."

"Nothing?! You entered another _universe_ and when you come back you expect me to believe that? We found the records… What did you tell that purple-haired man? What are you planning on doing to them?"

"Oh, they've all seemed so bored since winning the war… I thought they would appreciate it if things were more… interesting…"

 **~~~~~~Fairy Tail Guild, some time later~~~~~~**

"Ugh…" Erza groaned as she opened her eyes, still feeling a little drained. Whatever that spell was, it really sucked their magic power dry.

The first thing she noticed as she sat up was that her armor didn't fit quite right. It was very tight in the waist and somehow large in the chest. She requipped out of it into a loose-fitting blouse. There, much better.

But wait. Why was her crotch so… uncomfortable? Why did it feel like there was something there that wasn't there before? Something limp and long peeking out of her panties? She felt trepidation as she reached down, not sure that she wanted to find out what was going on… But she had to. With firm resolution, she reached down and felt an almost conical end to the limp flesh, after which she continued to feel down some kind of a limp, floppy tube. As her hands made their way under her panties, she felt two odd sacks. All of this is where her female parts should have been… It felt almost like… Like…

She blushed at even almost thinking the word. But she couldn't think what else it could be! She pulled her hands out quickly, moving them to her chest. But there were no large boobs for her to squeeze. In fact, nothing that even warranted the bra she had on. What she felt instead were hard, muscled pecs like she would expect to see on Natsu or Gray.

"Natsu, wake up!" She commanded, grabbing the still prostrate form of the dragon slayer. He'd fallen asleep on his face, but his pink hair and baggy clothing were unmistakable. Though, his arms seemed extremely small, and his clothing seemed a little more baggy even than usual.

"Eh, what is it?" Erza recoiled from the cute feminine voice, her mouth hanging open before she realized that her own voice had sounded unusually deep. The face that turned to greet her was slender and almost perfectly proportioned. Large, onyx eyes were set below long eyelashes that blinked sleepily. Lush lips pursed into a slight frown that looked almost like a pout. Slender arms pushed off the ground to turn the head and torso in Erza's direction, and the vest split open in the front to reveal two smallish, probably B-cup if she had to guess, breasts, topping perfect figure 8 hips and a slender, toned waist.

The new genitals in her panties twitched at the sight, though she wasn't quite sure why. "Umm, Natsu?" Her voice, though hesitant, was definitely much deeper than it should be. It was in the bass register, somewhere she could never reach before.

"Yeah. Who are you?!" The voice suddenly sounded alarmed, and the onyx eyes went extremely wide. "And what's wrong with my voice? And why do you smell like Erza? Wait! Are you Erza's brother?!"

"No Natsu, it's me. Erza."

"No way, Erza's a girl. Not a cross-dressing freak boy. Although it's strange… You do smell just like Erza…"

*THWACK* Without thinking she whacked him hard. How dare he call her a cross-dressing freak boy? She just woke up this way? And what was with him? And those boobs…

As he jumped to his feet the baggy pants and boxers he always wore slipped from his waist, which was now far too thin for them. Erza felt her face turn red for some reason, and blood rushed to her nose as the female parts were exposed. She felt the thing in her panties stiffening again and she quickly drew her eyes, which seemed to want to go down, back to the puffed out, angry cheeks. Oh shit, that was a mistake. Natsu had always looked so scary when he was angry before, but this was just… cute!

"For- for heaven's sake, cover yourself up!" She yelled.

"Huh?" He looked down, then shrieked. "What's this?!" He started groping the breasts. "Why can't I see my dick?! What's with these things?"

"Natsu, calm down and for god's sake cover yourself," Erza said, regaining some of her composure. "The others will be waking at any moment, and I want to figure out what's going on first."

"Oy, whoever you are, don't be so loud… I feel like my head's been split."

Erza froze, turning toward the new female voice that she didn't recognize. A girl with short, dark-blue hair wearing only a pair of boxers lay on her stomach not far from someone with a masculine build wearing a badly torn skimpy girl's outfit with long, blonde hair.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Natsu asked before Erza could stop him. The girl on the floor then turned over, revealing a blue guild mark on her right breast.

"I should be asking you that, shorty. And why the fuck are you naked in our guild? Don't you have any sense of decency?"

"Like you have room to talk!" Natsu retorted, though he did at least pull the pants and boxers up, holding them in place. "What kind of a girl runs around in her boxers?!"

"Whaddya' mean girl, shrimp?! I'll-" Gray stopped, his hands squeezing his boobs experimentally. Then he looked down. "AYEEE! What is this?!"

"HAHA - You scream like a little girl ice bitch!" Natsu said.

"You're one to talk, princess! And just who the fuck are you anyway?!"

"Enough!" Erza roared. "Something's going on here, and I will not have the two of you bickering until we've at least managed to sort out what."

"E-Erza?" Gray asked, voice timid and eyes wide as he looked in her direction. "I t-think?"

Erza sighed. "Yes, I'm Erza. And that's Natsu. And that," she pointed to the boy still knocked out on the ground, "is Lucy. And though I can't tell by looking, I'm guessing that Happy's a girl cat now."

"What?!" Gray leapt to his feet, and the boxers immediately slipped off the now slender hips, leaving a stark naked body.

"Alright, the first thing you two will do is cover up," Erza growled. "Natsu, tie your pants up. Gray, put something on. People will start waking up soon."

Just then the doors pushed open, and Wendy came in with Carla. "We're back guys," she said with a smile. "Was I in time…" she trailed off, staring at Natsu, Erza, and Gray.

"Welcome back Wendy," Natsu grinned, waving at the girl, which of course caused his vest to fall open and completely expose his new breasts.

"Umm… Thanks? Who are you? And why do you smell like Natsu-san?! And w-why are you wearing his clothes? And shouldn't you cover your - ummm - well, you know!" The girl turned bright red as she stammered her way through her questions.

"I am Natsu," Natsu replied with a grin. "I know it's hard to believe, but something strange happened to all of us."

"All of you?" Wendy looked from Natsu to Erza, then to Gray. "You mean?..."

Erza nodded. "Yes Wendy, I'm Erza, and this is Gray. It looks like because you and Carla weren't here you were unaffected by whatever happened, but I'm guessing everyone else…" She trailed off, not wanting to finish that thought.

"Well, we might as well check," Gray said, holding his boxers up around his waist. His breasts were at least twice the size of Natsu's, and still uncovered. However, despite his larger breast size, Erza found she didn't react quite the same way to his body. Wait, what the fuck was she thinking? Was she a pervert already? No! She'd only been a guy for a few minutes! She couldn't be!

"Yeah, let's go." Natsu smirked, heading into the guild after Gray. Erza quickly followed them, despite thinking she really wanted to get into something more comfortable. Her underwear was super-tight, and she suddenly understood why none of the men she knew wore briefs.

The inside of the guild was worse than she'd imagined. A man with long, silver hair lay slumped over the bar in a red dress. Another man in a ripped orange dress that barely reached his hips was slumped over a table next to a girl with longish black hair and iron bolts in her face. At another table, a girl with long, green hair lay next to a blonde man with glasses and another girl wearing a weird helmet, and so on throughout the guild. Of course everybody's clothes were fit for the opposite gender.

"How did this happen?" Erza looked up at the feminine voice to see a slightly taller woman with short, blonde hair and a lightning shaped scar on her cheek. Though her clothes were obviously baggy, she was, at least, modest.

"Laxus? What happened here?" She asked, directing her attention to the current guild master.

"I wish I knew," Laxus shook his head. "I'm just like the rest of you. Felt my magic power drained till I passed out and woke up like this…"

Suddenly they heard a voice from the library. "When she told me I'd get to look at boobs every day I thought she meant young, voluptuous ones like hers… Not sagging, wrinkly tits! Why?!"

An unpleasant scowl coming to her face, Erza marched over to the library, closely followed by Natsu, Gray, and Laxus. There they found a slightly older woman with short, purple hair holding her head in her hands in depression. Her shirt looked was ripped open in the front, revealing a pair of obviously aging boobs, sagging and the slightest bit wrinkly.

"Care to explain what's going on here?" Despite the definitely feminine tone, Laxus intimidating aura when he was angry wasn't at all lessened. Even Erza couldn't help shivering a little as she looked at the guild master, whose eyes were burning with rage.

"Yeah, what the fuck Marco?!" Erza was surprised at the serious magical energy rolling off Natsu. So he could be intimidating even as a female, she thought as she turned toward him. The feminine cheeks were puffed out in annoyance, the eyes scrunched up and darkened. The effect of the magical aura instantly wore off as Erza couldn't help laughing slightly. His "angry" look totally negated the effect of the magic pressure.

"I-It's not my fault!" Macao blubbered upon seeing them, turning quickly away as though to protect his decency. "She p-promised me I could see lots of boobs if I did it…"

"Who?" Laxus growled, coming closer.

"I don't know! I forgot to ask her name!" Macao cowered back from the angry group, not looking at them.

"What did she look like then?" Era demanded impatiently, her hand going to the hilt of her sword… only to discover it wasn't there. Oh, right. Her sword belt no longer fit. She growled in frustration.

"Umm… She had these huge tits," Macao stammered. "They-they were th-the most p-p-perfect boobs I've ever seen, and she let me l-look at them…"

"What about her face? Eyes? Hair color?" Laxus prodded.

Macao shook his head.

"Figures all you would remember would be tits. You're worthless," Laxus growled. "So if you can't tell us who it was, at least tell us what she told you to do."

"Oh that, well she just said to read this tome in the guild library while everyone was here," Macao said eagerly holding up the tome, turning to face them again and allowing the saggy breasts to pop out again. Maybe if I do it again everyone will go back to normal," he said brightly.

"It's worth a try," Erza said reluctantly.

"Alright, here goes." Macao grinned, opening the tome. Then his eyes widened. "This - this wasn't what was here before!"

"Let me see!" Erza growled, snatching the book. Her eyes narrowed as she read the contents.

Hello Fairy Tail. I saw things were getting a little boring for you, so I sent you a little present. Just so you know, the effects are irreversible. This tome contains a spell created by me and my incredibly powerful sorceress friend. Enjoy your new lives.

It was signed, "Loki." Erza frowned. While she wasn't the best student of mythology, she was sure she heard the name before somewhere…

"Damn that Loke!" She jumped, then turned to see Natsu looking over her shoulder. "Ima kick his ass next time I see him."

"It's not that Loke, Natsu," she said with a sigh. "I'm pretty sure there's a god called Loki somewhere…"

"According to mythology, Loki is the god of mischief and mayhem." Erza turned at the sound of a new male voice. This was unlike most of the men in their guild. It had a refined, academic quality to it. Sure enough, there stood… Levy. Several inches taller with a large, muscular build, the glasses frames broken from her face stretching to accommodate her new size.

"But," Levy added with a sigh, "the problem is he's not supposed to be a god in this world. This is mythology unearthed by a council years ago when they were studying what they called the multiverse, or something… But he's pretty powerful, and nobody ever knows his true intentions."

"You're telling me we're stuck like this?" Laxus asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm afraid so," replied Levy. "First of all, I don't know how he crossed the dimensional lines, but he obviously did somehow, and we can't do that. Second, it would be foolhardy to mess with him. The sorceress he's acquainted with is in mythology too, and together they're basically unbeatable."

"Well shit," this time Gray chimed in. "I don't wanna be a girl my whole life."

"Juvia thinks Gray-san looks just as good as a woman," a male voice said from the door. A shortish male with long, blue hair came walking in, wearing clothing that was obviously much too tight and girly for him. Erza couldn't help laughing a bit. At least some things obviously hadn't changed.

But if what Levy said was right, they were stuck like this for a while… and that meant…. Getting used to a boy's body. Well, only one thing to do.

"Let's go Natsu," she said, grabbing the pink-haired girl and dragging her off.

"Wait, where are we going?" Natsu demanded as she pulled him out of the guild past a waking Lucy and Happy.

"My place, of course. Or yours, I don't really care. But you're gonna teach me everything I need to know about this body."

"Wh-what?!" Natsu said. "Do you think that's really a good idea?"

"In return, I'll teach you everything you need to know about your body, and get you something to cover yourself properly," Erza replied, ignoring his question. What could be bad about it?"

"Alright, I guess," Natsu said nervously. Erza was glad the girl agreed so quickly. It could've been a pain to force her any further, especially since Natsu was a girl now and she was a man. It would look really bad for her to treat him the way she used to…

They had just reached the gates of the guild when the commotion started behind them. Erza smiled grimly, glad they'd gotten out of there in time to avoid the fuss.

"Alright, first things first. How the fuck am I supposed to piss with this?" Erza asked once they were inside.

"That's your question? Really?" Natsu frowned. "It's simple. Just point and shoot. And make sure you're aiming right. I suppose that could be a pain when you're first learning, though."

"That's all?" Erza asked, feeling herself get a little red. It seemed stupid to ask about that now.

"That's it," Natsu said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta' go home and see if I can find some clothes."

"Hold on," Erza said. "You can wear some of mine. You can't go running around like that!"

Natsu looked down at his pants, now held up by a make-shift knot, and his vest that, though it was tied closed in the front, still revealed almost half of the small breasts his now female figure sported. "Why not?"

"Because it's indecent!" Erza growled, smacking him in the back of the head. She then turned, rummaging through her underwear drawer till she found a pair of less used panties and a bra she'd only worn twice. "Here. Try these on."

Natsu grimaced at the sight of the underwear, but started stripping nonetheless. Erza couldn't help looking at the perky breasts that were quickly exposed when his vest was untied. Then, so automatically that she wondered what was happening, her eyes flicked down the figure to the tight, toned stomach, the curvy hips, and the small patch of pink hair that grew around the most private female parts. Suddenly her underwear became even more uncomfortable as she felt her newly acquired male appendage growing.

"Ummm, Natsu?" She asked, a little embarrassed. "What does it mean when… when your penis starts getting bigger?... And… Eh… Harder?"

"It means your a pervert," Natsu shot back, an annoyed expression in her onyx eyes.

"I am not a pervert!" She yelled. "Take that back!"

"Pervert," Natsu repeated as he pulled the panties on. "Also, you must have a really big ass. These are a little too big for me."

Erza forced herself to ignore Natsu calling her a pervert again. Now that she thought about it, the female Natsu's figure was much closer to that of Levy than her own. With the smaller build, it was little wonder that her panties refused to stay up on the smaller figure.

I guess you'll just have to wear pants or something," she said, searching her drawers till she finally found a pair that had a belt instead of relying on their tight fit and a zipper to keep them up. "I can't let you wear a skirt with no panties."

"Whatever." Natsu stepped into the pants, creating a fine profile of the slender, toned legs. He was turned slightly to the side, giving her a nice profile and a view that included a very shapely ass. Erza felt the hardening sensation again in her underwear. This was really uncomfortable. Surely something…

Her eyes fell on the boxers Natsu left on the floor when he changed. He was momentarily distracted, bending down to pick up her bra to try on next now that the pants were fully on. She quickly made her move, dashing forward to retrieve the boxers while he was still in that position. Unfortunately for her, the sudden movement tore her panties, which were already stretched to the limit from the size of her new body, and her half-erect penis bounced out just as Natsu began to straighten up.

"P-pervert!" He squeaked, jumping back away as Erza desperately struggled to explain herself. Blushing furiously, she grabbed the boxers and pulled them on before punching Natsu squarely in the face.

"It's your fault for not telling me about this!" She yelled. "Your penis never got hard when we bathed together!"

"We were kids!" Natsu groaned as he got up. "Of course it didn't get hard." Erza almost felt guilty about hitting it before a cute smirk played across his lips. "And, of course, I wasn't a pervert either."

Ok. That was the last straw. Erza spent the next few minutes reminding Natsu why he and Gray used to run from her whenever they were causing trouble.

Once that was complete, Erza showed him how the bra went on. He reached around the back, fiddling with the clasps.

"Umm, how the fuck do these go together?" He whined, trying to connect them in every way that _wasn't_ the right way.

"Oh for Kami's sake," growled Erza. "Turn around."

When Natsu complied, she quickly and deftly clasped the bra straps, then spun him back around, looking at the garment appraisingly.

It was another total failure. She'd hoped that, despite the obvious difference in breast size, they'd be able to make it up by tightening the bra. But it didn't come close to working. Though Natsu wasn't quite as small as Levy, he definitely wasn't nearly as big as her, or Lucy or Mira for that matter. Apparently having a monster dick as a man didn't assure you an equal endowment when it came to female parts.

"Well, that's the best we can do till we go shopping," she said with a scowl. "Here, put this on." She threw him one of her smallest shirts. When he was finally dressed, she frowned again. He probably would've been better off getting clothing from Levy or Lisanna. The black jeans she gave him were at least a couple inches too long, and had to be rolled up a bit to compensate. The shirt was obviously too large as well. The neck opening was too wide, resulting in the garment hanging on the outside of the shoulders and draping down to reveal the bra that was too large. The short sleeves came down just past her elbow, and the bottom of the shirt hung almost below crotch level.

Of course, when she got in Natsu's old clothes the reverse effect occurred. Her male form was at least 6'3", and it was immediately clear that Natsu was several inches shorter than that. His boxers were a little tight, but still much better than her panties. His pants, which were already short of being full-length when he wore them, were closer to shorts on her. The vest left more of the midriff area exposed, and was a bit tight as well. But at least she was covered up. Now if they could just get out to town and get decent clothes before anyone saw them this way…

*KNOCK KNOCK*

She froze. Who could be knocking on her door at a time like this? Didn't everyone know there was a crisis going on?

Oh right. Everyone who was at the guild for Macao's 'spell' had been changed, so maybe it was just some other girl looking for help. That wouldn't be too bad…

"Erza, are you in there?"

Jellal's voice. Fuck. That's right, Jellal and Meredy were in Magnolia today. She'd forgotten all about it too. After becoming a legal guild, the two had split the duties of 'guild master' and visited Fairy Tail pretty frequently. Of course, when they visited, they would always come to Erza's room first.

What could she do? There was no way out of explaining to them, unless, maybe… They could make it out the window. It wasn't that far to the ground, right? And nobody would wonder about them leaving that way.

Of course, she could just not answer too. Then they would eventually go away, assuming she was at the guild already. Once they left, then she would be in the clear to go out normally, and at least have some normal clothes before she had to face them. Yeah. That would be the best way, right?

"Hey Jellal, Meredy." Erza froze. The door was suddenly open, revealing two shocked mages staring into the now open room. Natsu had opened the door while she was thinking about what to say to them or how to escape, and was already greeting the mages as though nothing was wrong.

"Who are you?" Jellal demanded.

"I'm Natsu, and that's Erza." Erza tried to shrink into the floor as Natsu motioned toward her. "I don't really get what happened, but somehow Loke switched all our genders around."

"Loki, as in the god, not Loke as in Leo, the spirit," Erza knew her voice was in a monotone, but she couldn't let that slip-up slide. It was bad enough being male now, but to have it attributed to _that_ person was unacceptable.

"You're a girl now!" Meredy dove at Natsu, tackling him to the ground. "I've always wanted to meet another pink-haired girl!" She put a finger to her lip. "Well, other than Chelia-chan. She's pink-haired, but she always gets so jealous because Lyon has like this massive crush on me, and he's so annoying about it too. Why can't he ever like a girl that actually likes him anyway? But what am I babbling about? You're so cute! If we can just do something about those clothes. And your hair, but that will grow out with time… Anyway, let's go shopping!"

Before Natsu or Erza could object, the pink-haired girl had dragged him off, chattering about finding some "properly adorable" clothes for her. Natsu, looking a bit flustered, had allowed himself to be dragged out, leaving Erza and Jellal alone.

"So," Jellal was the first to break the uncomfortable silence that followed. "How long till you're… you know… back to normal?"

"Umm.." Erza frowned. "Well, Loki said in the message he left that the spell couldn't be broken…"

"You mean you're officially a man now?"

"We're still going to look for a way to break it!" Erza objected. "Just because Loki said we can't reverse the spell doesn't make it automatically true. But, that's how it looks, for now at least." She conceded.

"Well, that changes things," Jellal said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Anyway, forget about that. Want to come shopping with me?" Erza looked at the door where Natsu and Meredy had disappeared. "Since I'm stuck in this form for a while, I need to at least get some clothes that fit, and my shopping partner was just abducted."

"Not really," Erza looked back to Jellal, surprised. "Guys don't really do things like that together. And of course, you're not a woman anymore," he said. "Of course, with Meredy all taken with Natsu, I'm stuck here for a while. Guess I'll just go to the guild and see what's up there. Maybe grab a few drinks with Laxus or something."

"Oh…" Erza frowned. "Well, I guess shopping can wait…"

"No. Dudes can get away with a lot when it comes to clothing, but you look really bad like that. Trust me. Go get some clothes."

So that meant Jellal didn't want to see her right now. Great. Well, it must've been quite a shock seeing her like that… Maybe this was just his way of coping with the shock.

"Alright. I'll get some good clothes and come back to the guild." Erza replied, forcing a smile. Then she pushed her way past him into the hall, not even bothering to look back as she headed out for the clothing stores.


End file.
